Don't Let Go
by Ayakaishi Fei
Summary: AU. Once in a lifetime we meet a friend so close we consider them kindred souls. Can this sort of friendship be defined, and what sort of pain can that definition bring? Almost, kind of, possibly slash.


Title: **Don't Let Go**

Author: FireDemon

Email: PG

Warnings: Slight shounen-ai or strong friendship, depending on how you look at it. Little bit of swearing, but not too bad. AU. Slightly OOC.

Category: Drama/Parody. Slightly bittersweet.

Summary: AU. Once in a lifetime we meet a friend so close we consider them kindred souls. Can this sort of friendship be defined, and what sort of pain can that definition bring? Based in part on the book "A Candle for Saint Antony" which I adore. Nationalities have been distorted to fit my evil plan. smirks Go me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, A Candle for Saint Antony or Australia. Everything else is mine.

Chapter One:

Davis Motomiya flipped through the mail his sister had managed to recover from their mailbox. Two outstanding bills, a leaflet about the environment and what had to be his school report.

"Don't even think about opening that!" June said when she noticed what he was holding. This statement was somewhat hypocritical Davis believed, as June had opened her school report and read it when it came in the mail last week.

Davis frowned, deciding to quote his sisters excuse, "It's my report!"

"And it's addressed to your parents."

Davis dropped the envelope, giving up on the argument as a lost cause. He rarely, if ever, won this type of quibble against his sister. He pushed the letter down the bench moodily, "Bloody cheek. Oh well, I probably failed everything anyway," he admitted gloomily.

June laughed, "It's not that bad Davy, Dad grounded me for two weeks when I failed my philosophy class and told him I wanted to drop out of uni, you honestly can't top that."

Davis felt a smile tug at his lips, "Yeah. Mom was so mad, I still can't believe you failed so dismally!"

"Don't rub it in little bro!" June grinned, playfully tussling his hair.

Both teens left the room smiling, Davis's report lying forgotten on the kitchen bench, where hopefully the grades contained within could not bring the Motomiya-parental-wrath down on either of the two teens.

AaAaA

It wasn't until dinner that night that the report was brought up again.

"Davis Motomiya!" Mr. Motomiya bellowed at his approaching son, his face flushed with irritation, "How in gods name did you manage to fail Biology?"

Davis smiled innocently, "Um... I went to most of my classes."

"Davis!" Mrs Motomiya added in a reprimanding tone, "Have you seen the grade you got for Maths? I know you don't like the subject, but this is ridiculous!"

"I passed Art." Davis informed them. "And Physical Education."

"Well, you scraped a pass for English. And you managed to get 50 in your final History exam as well." Mrs Motomiya seemed to brighten slightly as she read the comments.

"I think I failed French." Davis informed them regretfully.

"Actually," June contradicted, peering over their fathers shoulder, "You did remarkably well. Apparently you have a knack for languages."

"No shit?" Davis said in surprise, then hastily backtracked at his mothers' look, "I mean, really?"

"Yes. Monsieur Kido thinks you should pick up Japanese as well next year."

"No way!" Davis objected, "One language is enough for me. More then enough."

"True shit," June agreed, "I still think he would be better off taking English conversation. What's the point of learning Japanese if you can't even manage a conversation in English?"

"Harsh!" Davis returned, trying to look injured. As always the rest of his family ignored him, busily plotting his subjects.

He sank into his seat and glared at the wall, he could always drop Japanese later. Or just not show up to class.

That would serve his parents right.

AaAaA

The next day Davis was woken at about midday by the phone ringing.

"Yo Davis?" Asked a female voice the minute Davis picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" He replied curiously.

"It's Miya, are you coming out with us today?"

"...Lemme check, kay?" Davis covered the mouthpiece. "Ma, I'm goin' out with Miya and Willis"

"Be back before dinner!" Davis mother called back resignedly.

"S'cool, I'll meet ya at the skate park?"

"Ya, we'll be there."

Davis replaced the handset and hurriedly threw on the first clothes he found in his room.

His parents had always been very strict about what he and his sister wore and did, but since they moved down to Glenelg in Adelaide last year and Davis had been enrolled in a very upper class private catholic school in the city they had relaxed their rules a little. Davis and June had always been a handful, but with the extra work load that their parents had taken on so that they could afford the mortgage for the house they'd just purchased they had very little time to supervise their two burgundy-haired children.

Grabbing the skate board that June had bought him for his 16th birthday just before they'd moved, he hastily skated down the sidewalk. If he left Willis and Miya waiting for too long they'd either leave him behind, Miya would chew him out, or he'd find they'd decided to make out to pass time. He didn't know which of the three was worse.

He came to an abrupt halt and flicked his skateboard up.

Miya grinned and beckoned to him, smoke in one hand skateboard in the other.

At some point since school had ended she'd died her hair a horrifyingly bright neon blue. A shade which, in Davis's honest opinion, looked gaudy and unnatural on the mildly nerdy looking girl.

Willis walked up from behind her and stole her smoke in an arrogant gesture typical of the blond.

"Smoking is bad for you," He said very hypocritically and finished the cigarette himself.

Davis wasn't partial to cigarettes, but because of the friends he hung around with he often found himself either buying or smoking them, with an alarming regularity given his distaste for nicotine. Ignoring the actions of the pair, he forced a bright smile - his expected behaviour and arched his eyebrows anticipatorily.

"So what are our plans for today?" He asked.

Miya shrugged, "I figured we'd sit around and talk for a while. Maybe get a bit of boarding in, then catch the tram into the city. I wanna get a..." She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "gold pipe, from Korruption in Rundle Mall"(1)

Davis rolled his eyes. He'd never been fond of Miya's habits, but she was one of his best friends, so he respected her decisions.

Willis plopped down on the ground, "So what are we talking about? Have you chosen your subjects for next year?"

"Had them chosen for me you mean?" Davis bitched, "My parents are making me pick up Japanese next year cos the good doctor thinks I'm some sort of linguistic genius."

"You, any sort of genius?" Miyako asked laughingly, making Davis wonder if she'd been smoking something other than nicotine before he'd arrived. "That's a good one."

Willis threw Davis a disgusted and jealous look, "You lucky asshole. Do you know who's teaching the Japanese class?"

"...No" Davis replied.

"They've got a real live Japanese babe. Like from Japan. She's gorgeous Motomiya you prick and I can't get into her class cos I failed French last year. Apparently I suck at languages big time. Plus I called the good Doctor, 'four-eyes' to his face."

Davis perked up, he'd always been something of a babe magnet. Teachers loved him. And those Japanese babes were supposed to be luscious, or so he'd heard.

"By the end of this year, that teacher will adore me!" He boasted.

"We'll see." Willis replied with a grin, the residual jealousy seeming to disappear from his face, "By the way does anyone know anything about the manure in front of the library?"(2)

AaAaA

The rest of the holidays passed in a blur for Davis who spent most of it harassing the people who trespassed in his mall, skateboarding and trying to worm out of the grounding he'd gotten when he ruined June's Christmas present.

She hadn't had the Teenage Wolves album for even two weeks when Davis had stolen it, and then accidentally stepped on it. Not that it had been his fault, of course, since he hadn't meant to break it. And if it had been readily available in Australia, he would have happily replaced it. He shouldn't have been grounded for ruining it.

By the time school started he was bitching again to Miya and Willis about the summer holidays getting shorter every year, and the two teens were agreeing with him. Davis was fairly popular at his upper-crust school, primarily thanks to his notable soccer skills, and leadership qualities. He wasn't really the most popular student in the school, but the majority of the 11th grade looked up to him, with good reason. He was more than mildly attractive, in his own opinion, toned from playing sports, and he had a natural dark golden tan, thanks to some sort of Korean ancestry, or so he'd been told. He had natural charisma and charm, and an easy-going nature.

The chances of anyone ever getting the better of him were slim to none, and despite his voracious temper, he rarely made enemies - or at least, not enemies who stuck around for long.

AaAaA

Ken Ichijouji sighed as he ran a cloth over the chestnut tables which littered the small Glenelg(3) café he worked in over the holidays. The coffee shop was quaint, slightly old fashioned and tended to cater to the tourists and beach goers. He'd found they came in all different sizes, and of all different nationalities, to frequent the Vietnamese-owned coffee store. Ken himself was not Vietnamese, but to the ignorant, meaning most of those who patronised the store, he appeared to be. He'd long since stopped correcting those who assumed he was related to the owners, and now he simply nodded rather than pointing out that he was Japanese, and not Vietnamese.

Charlie Nguyen, the owner of the store, had a soft spot for Ken, and had ever since the boy had shown up one morning with a resume and a stubborn scowl. Charlie had discovered, over a hot coffee, that Ken was an immigrant to Australia, just as he had been in his youth, and he'd been more than impressed by the boys determination.

Ken's father had come to Australia after having received an offer from Sony to head up a company in Adelaide, and he had accepted, without question. A year later, as Ken was only 7 when they'd moved, Kens only brother had been killed in a hit and run accident. Ken's parents had divorced shortly afterwards, and he lived with his mother, a struggling music teacher, and he now saw himself as the man of the family.

Charlie had protested that he would not hire a child to do an adults work, but the petite Japanese boy had explained that he was 15, and legally could be hired to work part time. Charlie had given him a job, and neither of them had regretted it in the 4 months that had followed.

"That's enough now," Charlie said as Ken finished wiping down his last table, "Here, I have a spiced bun for you - now you eat this and go home to your mother, so you can take care of her."

Ken bowed slightly, an almost imperceptible subconscious movement, accepting the proffered sweet, "Thank you very much Nguyen-san."

"Don't you 'Nguyen-san' me young man, you Japanese are all too damned formal." Charlie's eyes twinkled with humour.

"And you Vietnamese can't boil a decent tea," Ken retaliated, indigo eyes warm with companionship.

Charlie smiled, his yellowing teeth visible and he clapped Ken on the back heartily, "Be off with you brat. You'll be starting school tomorrow so you'll need a good sleep. I'll miss having you work weekdays with me very much."

Ken laughed, "I'll be back Saturday morning at 10pm sharp. I promise."

"You see that you are," Charlie answered, mock severely.

AaAaA

Ken took his time walking home, deciding to take the slightly longer scenic route home - the one that let him walk along what passed for the beach, next to the sea. It was nice to see the sea - relaxing in an odd sort of way.

"Oi, kid!" A voice broke through Ken's trance, and he looked up to see a group of teens; a pair of scantily clad girls and a handful of boys standing near the tram platform, "What time does the next tram into the city come?"

"I think the last one runs at 11." Ken returned shyly, trying not to let the posse draw him into conversation. One of the girls let out a startled oath in response to his statement and the other called out to him again,

"Are you sure? We've got to get into the city before that so that we can catch the train out to the eastern suburbs."

Ken forced his voice to sound apologetic, "I'm sorry, but I can't help you; I don't use the tram much."

"Is he mocking us?" Ken heard one of the boys growl, and he instinctively shied away. The girl who'd spoken to him, became vocal in his defence.

"He's just a kid Nate, give him a break. We'll catch the tram when it comes, and then we'll work something out when we get into the city."

The dark-haired Asian youth slipped away from the group, and into the shadows, trying to make his way home slightly faster than planned. It wasn't that he disliked the other teenagers who lived around him, it was more that he did not really feel that he fit in.

It didn't take too long for Ken to reach the small apartment he shared with his mother, and the frail Japanese woman was still awake, sitting in one of the threadbare armchairs when he walked though the door.

"Ken-chan, daijoubu ka?" Her warm voice enveloped him, as it had since he was a child, and he gave the woman a small rare smile.

"I'm fine, okaasan." Ken carefully took a seat at his mothers feet to reassure her, and so that she would not get up, "Would you like anything? A cup of tea?"

Rika Ichijouji shook her head; "I'm fine Ken. Are you tired? You'll be starting at your new school tomorrow. Are you sure you want to go to that school? Surely a non-religious school would be better than this catholic one?"

Ken shook his head, "No, I want to attend St Aloysius College(4), they offer all the courses I want to take, and the education is said to be the best in South Australia."

The woman bowed her head in acquiescence, and Ken couldn't help but notice the premature aging of his mothers face, she looked so... worn out these days. "Of course. Will you be able to keep up your Japanese? I should be very sad if you should forget your mother tongue..."

"Of course okaasan, I'm told there is a new Japanese teacher, who has only just arrived from Japan in Australia. I'm sure I can practise speaking to her."

"Good boy," Rika smiled tremulously, "I am still not sure that St Aloysius is-"

"It will be fine." Ken reassured his mother, resting his hand on her knee as he looked up at her. "Otousan pays for my schooling, so you do not need to worry about my fees, and I buy my own uniform and books. It will not cost you anything to let me attend the school of my choosing. Do not worry so much okaasan."

Rika nodded, "I know, but I can't help but worry about you sometimes..."

The woman seemed to get a far off look in her eyes, as if she were remembering something long gone, and Ken knew she was thinking of Osamu, his brother, and he felt bad for making her worry. She blinked, and smiled, as if no time had passed, and patted Ken's head. "Now off to bed with you Ken-chan, you have a busy day ahead of you."

Ken rose, gave the woman another tentative smile, and then made his way to his small room. He closed the door behind him, and settled on his bed, to sort out his books for school. There was some small measure of nervousness, at the thought of a new school where he knew no one, but his nervousness paled in comparison to the opportunities his new school would provide.

Placing his books into his school bag, and slipping into his nightwear he gave another small smile. And as he climbed into bed and closed his eyes, he silently planned his future.

AaAaA

Davis grinned at his two friends as he walked towards the bus stop where the two were waiting. Miyako, looking oddly subdued in the compulsory girl's uniform of a knee-length navy skirt, white shirt and tie and knee high socks, had a joint in one hand, and a school bag in the other. Her hair had been dyed once again, possibly by her mother, and was now a glossy chestnut colour, acceptable under school regulations. Willis was stood next to her, his uniform as uncomfortable and starched as Davis's own. His long blue slacks covered trainer-clad feet, and Davis allowed himself a small eye-roll at the blond haired boy's typical noncompliance. His navy jacket was draped over one arm, and his school bag was slung over his shoulder.

Behind the two teens Davis could see the ocean, stretching flat and grey towards the horizon, the waves listless and flat. It was quite obviously not; he reflected positively, a good day to go out surfing, so at least school wasn't depriving him of that pleasure. He straightened his jacket as he reached the pair and ran a hand through his perpetually tousled mess of burgundy hair, in a half-hearted effort to straighten it.

"My dear," Davis smiled charmingly at Miyako, "Surely you're not smoking pot on the first day of school, before you even attend your very first class. I am shocked and appalled."

"Shut, the fuck, up." Miyako's voice was low-pitched, subdued, as if her anger were something only dimly felt. "I don't need this shit right now. My parents had a row last night. My father wants to send me to some boarding school in Europe like they did with my sister. My mother said if my grades didn't pick up then she would be packing my bags before the month is out. I think they're serious this time."

Willis slung an arm around the girl's shoulders, "Cheer up luv, at least you've got me here to supply you with pot, and to offer you an arm to decorate."

Davis rolled his eyes, as the girl dryly pulled away, "It's all very well for you two, you're not expected to bring home perfect report cards, you have sport and school representation to make you look good."

Willis let his arm drop and cheerfully gave Davis the once-over, "How on earth do you manage to look so casual in that outfit, without breaking any of the regulations?"

Davis shrugged, knowing that he had found the perfect balance between being comfortable and obeying all the rules. "I have skills." The blond looked as though he was prepared to argue, but Davis cut him off before he could. "The bus is here."

The bus pulled up with a whoosh of air, and the doors opened to admit the three school students. Gracefully, with a kind of deadly gothic grace, Miyako mounted the stairs, and validated her ticket. The two boys followed her example, and took their cue from her seat choice.

"What are you guys doing after school?" Willis's voice was enthusiastic and bright, but it didn't seem to effect Miyako.

"I'm not sure. It'll have to be something cheap though, I've only got about $10." Davis replied, ruffling through his pockets in search of change.

"There's a horror showing at the cinema. Gothic. About vampires and werewolves." Miyako tugged her glasses off and pulled a dark rag out of her bag to polish them with idly.

"Sounds good to me. Are you in?" Willis turned to grin at Davis.

Davis nodded. "I guess so."

AaAaA

The start of year assembly was disgustingly predictable: the students were arranged by year level and surname, in rows in front of the stage and podium, just as they had been arranged last year, and the year before. Davis ran his eyes over the blue-clad students, each one dressed just like the student next to them, searching for his friends amid the crowd. His eyes fell on his French teacher, Monsieur Kido, dressed in neat black slacks, his blue-black hair just long enough to be effeminate. The seat next to him rightfully belonged to one of his better friends, a boy who went by the name of T.K. but today the seat seemed to be occupied by a boy he didn't know. Casually the boy turned in his seat, giving Davis a better look at his profile.

T.K. was lean, with fair sandy hair, and a friendly, comely face. The boy sitting next to Monsieur Kido was definitely not T.K. His hair was dark, and fell silkily down to his chin - longer than any of Davis's friends would wear their hair, and he was quite obviously even smaller and more slender than T.K. His clothes had a starched, new look that T.K. would not tolerate, and, from what Davis could see, the boy looked completely at ease.

He turned more, seemingly to look around at the students sitting behind him, and his eyes flickered over Davis without embarrassment or awe. Davis could see that he had delicate, feminine features, and soft indigo coloured eyes - if he'd been a girl, he would have been labelled beautiful. However, Davis wasn't about to label a boy beautiful, rather, the whole damn affair just irritated him: No Asian pretty-boy had the right to show up at his school, and act like he was completely above everyone.

As the bell rang to signal the break for recess Davis made his way out to the courtyard and towards his friends, a scowl creasing his handsome features. "Did anyone see the kid who was chatting up our good Doctor? Must've crawled out from under a rock since last year, I suppose."

"Yeah?" Willis shrugged, "I didn't notice. There are always new brats at the start of year. Did anyone catch which counsellor I was supposed to report to?"

Davis shook his head irately; "I wasn't listening. Sorry."

Miyako placidly pointed towards a slender figure sitting alone near the edge of the pond, "Is that the boy you meant, Davis?"

The boy was alone, completely vulnerable. He had a book perched on his lap, and he was eating some form of stick-biscuit absently, as far as Davis could see. He didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings, and rather than appearing nervous or embarrassed to be alone, as would have befitted his station as newcomer, he looked self-contained as if he needed nobody but himself.

Davis stalked towards the boy, and posing slightly, for the benefit of his admirers, started in on the boy in his most patronising tone, "What, exactly, do you think you're doing?"

The boy ignored him, intent on his book. Davis could see that from close up the boy looked somewhat more mature than he had suspected, despite his small stature and delicate features. Davis snatched the book and tossed it to the ground.

"I'm talking to you. What's your name?"

Ken looked up, violet-indigo eyes calm, "Ken Ichijouji."

"Now that's a mouthful and a half, Ken." Davis let out a laugh, "And did your Mommy name you after Barbie's little boyfriend, or was it your Daddy?"

"So where's your anorexic girlfriend and all your little dolly friends?" Willis chimed in, always glad to have a game to play.

Ken blinked, unfazed, but didn't speak.

"Do you speaka English, nip?" A boy, one of the younger students who'd been watching Davis reverently, chimed in.

"Yes." Ken said calmly, his face blank of emotion.

Davis felt something churning inside of him. He wasn't sure if he liked this odd stereotypical bullying encounter, but he desperately wanted this calm, placid foreigner to give him a reaction. Something about the boy made him furious, and he refused to be the only one who wasn't calm. He growled, "Who's your home-group teacher?"

"Kido-se... Mr. Kido." Ken's voice was soft, but it was somehow also very easy to hear.

"That's our class," Miyako confirmed, her brown eyes gazing dully at Ken.

"Great," Davis said, with mock enthusiasm, "Just what we need. A Chinese girly-boy to make our wonderful class just that little bit more exciting. Do we want to take bets on whether or not he can tell the difference between a football and a cricket ball?"

"I play soccer." Ken told them, not letting his passion for the sport show. Davis couldn't help but wonder if the boy was any good, slightly surprised that the boy played at all. " And I'm Japanese, not Chinese."

"Aw, touching. Do you do anything else?" Willis asked, blue eyes filled with a kind of malicious teasing.

"I used to do judo. I don't really have the time for sport anymore."

"No time?" Davis repeated mockingly, "Whatever do you do, that you don't have enough time for sport? Do you spend all your free time doing your hair and make-up, girly-boy?"

"No," Ken sighed, resignedly, "I have a job, sometimes."

"Oh? Why?" Davis was curious, he knew there was a mystery behind this boy and he was determined to uncover it.

Ken knew that there were acceptable answers to such a question, but he had a reckless urge to simply just spit out the truth and watch the other boys flounder. "I need the money to pay my extra school fees."

Davis lunged forward, "You little swot! You pay your own school fees? Are you an orphan or something?"

"No. My mother just doesn't have very much money, and my father doesn't pay much child support." Ken shook his chin length hair out and looked up at Davis. "And now it's time for class."

As if on cue, the bell signalling their return to class rang through the courtyard, and Davis was forced to release the boy and back away.

"Well I recommend, pretty-boy, that you get a refund of your school fees, attend a nice little public school, where you can actually afford to go, because if you don't, your daddy won't have to pay child support. Because you'll be dead." Davis snarled the last sentence angrily.

"I'll be here tomorrow." Ken said calmly, "And I can't get a refund on my fees at any rate."

Davis's back stiffened at the challenge, and although he spent the rest of the day boring holes into the dark-haired boy's head with his eyes, he made no move to talk to, or attack him.

As he walked out of the school gate with his friends, he saw the Japanese boy making his way down the street, completely contained.

"We could get him now," Willis pointed out, "If you want."

Davis shook his head, "No. We'll get him tomorrow morning - if he comes back."

Ahead of them the boy continued on his way obliviously, and Davis glared at his retreating back until his attention was recalled by Miyako, asking if he wanted to accompany her to the mall.

Nodding, he made his way towards the mall, surrounded by his small knot of friends.

End Chapter One.

Authors Notes: Bloody hell this fic has long chapters: Almost 5000 words for one chappie. Woot. Tell me what you think, and if you want me to continue. grins Review please.

Korruption is/was a real store, and it does/did sell basically everything you'd ever need... (If you're a stoner ) Davis in this fic isn't. Miya's the only one, because in Australia it isn't illegal. (It's decriminalised). Unfortunately it went out of business not long back. This is my tribute to my favourite store.

The manure in front of the library actually happened at my high school (many moons ago before I was a uni student). Along with egging the buildings, throwing stuff in the pond and toilet papering the classrooms. The banners that they made were REALLY cool though.

Glenelg is a real place, but I don't live there, and I doubt Ken's coffee shop really exists. There are coffee shops there, but I don't refer to any shop in particular.

I know nothing about SA- other than that it's a real school, and I've been there for tuition. I'm a public school girl, all the way.


End file.
